narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisao Genma
History Personality Because to his long-life and past experiences, Hisao served as a source of wisdom for the Yuki clan. Ensuring the survival of the next generation of his clan became Genma's mission in life after the end of the Third Shinobi War. He commonly attempted to end disputes peacefully, but when it was required of him he would unhesitatingly throw his name out, using the fear and stark terror it carried to dissuade acts against his clan and later acts against the Land of Wolves. Unlike most Mercenary Ninja Hisao wasn't born into a village, no he was born among a group of missing-ninja who had long ago abandoned their village in search of profit and material gain. Many of these ninja were members of the Yuki clan; like himself, and while they were a family they lacked a place of their own to call home. Hisao deeply longed for a place where his clan could settle down and live peacefully, so much so he would do anything to make that longing a reality. WIP It was during the Second Shinobi World War Hisao was recognized for his talent outside of his village and earned his nickname, Hisao of the Crimson Ice, for his habit of imprisoning his foes in blocks of ice made from the blood of their comrades. He would later go onto earn a far more terrible nickname during the Third Shinobi World War when it was discovered he was experimenting on innocent villagers in the Land of Water and on captured enemy Shinobi in order to develop WIP Appearance Since his time training the youth of the Yuki Clan Hisao has had no facial hair and possessed short spiked dark brown hair. With age came creases running under each of his eyes, giving the distinct impression that he is always tired. Also with time came lentigo, which cover his hands, arms and small sections of his back and chest. As an old man, he appears to have a hunched posture, standing at his full height only when problems can not be solved by words. When in combat he wears a black jumpsuit with dark grey shoulder armor, a gauntlet on his right and left arm, a forehead protector bandanna -showcasing his loyalty to the Land of Wolfs. The symbol of the Yuki Clan, a snowflake, is inscribed on the back of his outfit, alongside a shuriken holster strapped to either side of his rib cage. Abilities Ninjutsu Hisao Genma earned his nickname Hisao of the Crimson Ice, due to his mastery of shinobi combat, purportedly knowing all the techniques within the Yuki clan. His title also came from creating his own original techniques; one of which was the Inverted World: Black Dream. With this technique, he created a genjutsu to effect an opponents forms of perception and torture them. Nature Transformation Genma was highly skilled in elemental ninjutsu, using Water Release and Wind Release. Wind Release: Great Breakthrough allowed him to create a sudden gust of wind, capable of knocking down entire trees. Water Release: Water Fang Bullet dealt physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. He had also the talent at unleashng his clan's kekkei genkai Ice Release, using it in different ways to imprison or harm his target. Taijutsu In terms of taijutsu, Hiruzen displayed a very high level of it in old age. He was able to counter members of the Fuma clan in close combat, despite the Fuma being in their prime. During the battle he was able to lay explosive tags on each of them without them even knowing. Kinjutsu Trivia Quotes What is it young one? ''This island has been good to my clan and our friends. We shall not abandon her now. '' Stats